Zooey Von Aerisviel
Zooey Van Aerisviel (憎唯盆, zoui bon aerisviel), is an Erebus's right-hand and most trusted soldier. She is an elite warrior of the White Order, serving directly under Erebus as the leader of her armies and Leader of the Seven Sins; the Lion Sin of Pride. She was once Leo's caretaker and mentor until he left for the Roses. She is a primary main antagonist during Starry Knights! Appearance Zooey is a young woman with a triangular face with dull red eyes. She has long dark blue hair, evenly trimmed bangs and two shorter, rectangular strands falling on her face. Zooey has a lion tattoo behind her neck, which is constantly covered by her long hair. She is normally seen wearing a typical White Order uniform. Under the neck has a white long scarf draped white suit with a collar, decorated with gold buttons on her shoulders, and the front rectangular brackets folded cuffs. Her uniform coat is a long trench coat extending to her ankles, while below was cut in half. She is also wearing a black colored belt with a silver buckle. She is seen wearing blue half-thigh shorts rather than the typical White Order's long pants, she also wears the same colored socks decorated with white thread which form two X's on each side. She also wears the Mimawariguri uniformed boots. During her childhood, she had the same trimmed hair as in the present albeit much shorter. She's also seen wearing a kimono. Her eyes were initially pupil-less and had a "murderous-like" look to them due to her past, being raised as a cold-blooded assassin by Erebus. She always looks like she has somewhere else better to be. Personality Zooey is a manipulative and barbarous sadist who lacked empathy for people of whom she deemed weak, since she lives by her father's philosophy ("The strong survive and the weak die"). She enjoyed putting her enemies through great pain, both physically and emotionally. She had no qualms about killing innocent people to get what she wants, and rationalized her behavior with her father's old creed. Zooey was known to treat her subordinates well, letting them do as they please, which in turn inspired their intense loyalty and devotion; this makes her followers the strongest offensive force of the White Order. To her credit, Zooey has demonstrated genuine care for her subordinates. Zooey loves to fight and held special respect for strong opponents, which shows when she openly recognized Robin as a warrior rather than a simple demon. Her love of battle has occasionally inspired her to take actions that would incite more hatred against the Order, in the hopes of being able to put down more rebellions. She has even stated that should the Order fall, she would simply start a war herself to satisfy her need for bloodshed. Despite her reputation, Zooey possess great charisma, able to inspire many to fight for her. Even Ichigo, who expected her to be a scumbag, softened his stance on her, despite his otherwise apprehension towards her sadism. Although she was unabashedly bloodthirsty, she kept it from dominating her judgment. If she were to see that the battle is too much for her soldiers, she orders a retreat and doesn't risk heavy losses. While she will torture subordinates who fail, she can be forgiving to failed servitors, provided that they aren't complete failures, and gives them the benefit of the doubt if the failure wasn't their fault. However, during the final battle against the Roses, it becomes clear that beneath that charismatic military officer is a person of pure evil and bloodlust. This is proven when she used her real trump card to cover the Order in a Russian Winter. Valentine noted that such a technique put Zooey's subordinates, as well as their families, at risk. Her response of not caring, and once again rationalizing it with her belief of social Darwinism, showed her cruelty and depravity. Interestingly, in spite of this pure monstrosity, prior to the final battle, Zooey spoke of dedicating the battle even more significant with her initial casual dismal upon Berserker's demise, internally admitted to missing them greatly and envisions the entire group in her memory. This demonstrates that while she would put her men and their families at risk, she does fondly recall those who were more significant than a lackey and having them valued in high regard. Carrying herself in an aristocratic and calm manner in most cases, Zooey is a sinister individual who prefers to manipulate others contrary to doing the dirty work herself. She tends to speak in a refined manner and is usually a woman of few words. Zooey rarely ever shows any negative emotions, looking for any advantage and light of the situation in a pragmatic manner. This pragmatic mindset causes her to view not only others but even herself, pointing out to Kida during her fight with Berserker and Eden that his defeat was directly the result of her sacrificing her attacking power by becoming Madness itself, dismissing the notion that courage and spirit had anything to contribute to his imminent death. Zooey also seems to like to portray herself as a commanding and general like figure, expecting those not close to her refer to her not by her name, but by "Lord." She is willing, without hesitation, to do anything to protect Erebus and the White Order. Stats Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mages Category:Asgard Category:Antagonists Category:Seven Sins Category:Humans